


Мотивация персонала

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Анкета из отдела кадров, которую отправили Рей, больше похожа на список вопросов на первом свидании. Бен Соло работает в отделе кадров. Совпадение? Кто знает…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Мотивация персонала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Employee Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179006) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



Рей не считает, будто ей это кажется: в последнее время Бен Соло улыбается намного чаще. Всякий раз, стоит им столкнуться в комнате отдыха, или он останавливается у её стола, чтобы попросить помощи с вечно глючной базой данных отдела кадров, это словно повод для него улыбнуться. Часто.

Это всё ещё странно – видеть улыбку на его необычайно задумчивом лице. Хотя и без улыбки не так уж плохо: волевой подбородок, большие мягкие губы, проникновенные глаза. Но с улыбкой он совсем другой. Его взгляд загорается, становясь неловким, нетерпеливым… милым.

Однажды она говорит об этом Финну.

– Бен кажется счастливее в последнее время, как думаешь?

– Какой Бен?

– Бен. Из отдела кадров.

– _Счастливее?_ – он скептически усмехается. – Не думаю, что видел его счастливым на протяжении всего моего существования.

– Его улыбка не натолкнула тебя на эту мысль?

– Рей, я о тебе волнуюсь.

– Что? Почему?

Он кладёт ладонь ей на лоб, проверяя температуру.

– Галлюцинации про улыбающегося Бена из отдела кадров кажутся очень странным симптомом рака мозга.

Она хохочет, бьёт его по руке и для закрепления толкает в бок, после чего неохотно завершает свой перерыв на кофе, продлившийся двадцать шесть минут.

Тогда она присматривается к Бену ещё внимательнее.

Рей не сумасшедшая. У неё не рак мозга.

Он _определённо_ улыбается.

* * *

У них есть общий враг: проклятая старенькая база данных отдела кадров, которую их компания, воззвав к своей бесконечной мудрости, решила использовать до упора, пока та не устареет окончательно. Этот момент наступил три месяца назад, но Рей продолжает её чинить, чтобы та прожила хоть как-то ещё пару дней.

Она только что одержала крупную победу – установила патч, который поможет программе продержаться, пожалуй, целую _неделю_ – и хочет разделить триумф с Беном.

– Так здорово, Рей! – восклицает он. – Если ты знаешь своего врага и знаешь себя, тебе не будет угрожать опасность и в сотне сражений, я прав?

Это же цитата откуда-то, да? Но Бен как раз-таки достаточно эрудирован для того, чтобы это была его собственная мысль.

Поэтому она отвечает:

– Прав, чёрт возьми!

Он улыбается своей самой широкой улыбкой.

* * *

Финн пристрастился к чтению мировых новостей, и через неделю решил, что передавать свою вновь обретённую бесконечную мудрость Рей и По – это его гражданский долг. Однажды в обеденный перерыв он со страстью разглагольствует на тему Мьянмы. Его объяснения порой противоречивы, и он, кажется, не особенно хорошо разбирается в датах и географии, но Рей и По слушают с упоением. Они даже не замечают присутствие ещё одного коллеги, пока Рей не слышит глухое одобрительное «Хмм-ммм» за своей спиной.

Она поворачивается в кресле и видит Бена с ланчем в коричневом бумажном пакете в руках. Он никогда не ест в комнате отдыха, всегда забирает обед из холодильника и идёт прямо к своему столу, так что случай беспрецедентный. Финн прекращает свою лекцию, и По оборачивается посмотреть.

Когда на него таращатся три пары глаз, Бен слегка краснеет, но держится.

– Я согласен, повсеместное истребление коренных народов, то есть, геноцид – это… плохо.

Все трое пялятся на него ещё с минуту.

Наконец Рей собирает мысли в кучу для ответа:

– Ты совершенно прав, Бен.

После первоначального шока Финн радуется, что нашёл две родственные души для обсуждения мировых новостей, и добавляет:

– Точно!

По кивает, соглашаясь с остальными.

Бен не улыбается – обстановка слишком торжественная – но слегка кивает перед уходом. Держа в руках коричневый пакетик, который выглядит слишком уж маленьким в его слишком уж больших руках. Рей не знает, почему ей вдруг хочется пойти за ним. Она чувствует себя обманутой – необоснованно разочарованной тем, что он не подарил ей одну из своих улыбок. Она хочет этого.

(И, может, совсем немного хочет не только улыбки, но и касания его руки).

* * *

Однажды на её столе, откуда ни возьмись, появляется коробка с бумажными салфетками. Поначалу она думает, что это часть программы компании по борьбе с подтиранием носа руками, но никому больше салфеток не доставили. Может, это чья-то пассивно-агрессивная отстойная шутка. Она не против: Рей чувствует себя цивилизованно, изящно заворачивая использованную жвачку в салфетку, вместо того, чтобы выплёвывать её прямо в мусорку (но это не приносит того же удовлетворения).

Как-то раз утром в комнате отдыха, через двадцать минут после пятнадцатиминутного перерыва, Рей и Финн с интересом слушают рассказ По о его новой собаке. И тут заходит Бен.

– Вчера он обмочился только пять раз, а это в два раза меньше, чем позавчера! К слову: знаете какое-нибудь хорошее средство для чистки ковров?

Бен перебивает его, украдкой стреляя глазами в сторону Рей.

– По, ты считаешь, это стоит обсуждать в офисе?

По выглядит искренне растерянным.

– Политика отдела кадров запрещает говорить о моей… собаке?

– Кто знает, – говорит Бен. – Может, для кого-то это больная тема. Не всем нравятся собаки.

– Л… ладно?.. – отвечает тот. – Буду знать на будущее, что разговоры о милых щеночках могут… травмировать моих друзей.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Бен. Пока он наполняет свою кружку кофе, все трое молча на него пялятся. Перед уходом он улыбается Рей – мимолётно и застенчиво.

Она смущённо улыбается в ответ и ждёт, пока он отойдёт достаточно далеко, после чего поворачивается к Финну.

– Ты же это видел, да?! Он _точно_ улыбнулся!

– Рак мозга! – напевает Финн.

К концу недели Рей и впрямь готова признать, что, возможно, к неврологу сходить _стоит._ Потому что она думает, что видит Бена с очень заметным ковриком для йоги в руках. Но это не может быть коврик для йоги, потому что Бен и йога – это настолько слова-антонимы, что Рей вообще не может представить себе, как его руки и ноги выполняют все указания тренера (хотя она бы на это посмотрела, не только потому, что это должно быть забавно).

У неё так много работы, что пятнадцатиминутный перерыв и впрямь длится только пятнадцать минут, и незадолго до конца рабочего дня она смиряется с мыслью остаться допоздна. Плюс работы в пятницу вечером – Рей выбрасывает из головы причудливую галлюцинацию, но вдруг слышит, как позади неё откашливается Бен. Когда она оборачивается, её первая реакция – облегчение: она всё-таки не умирает! Бен и в самом деле несёт коврик для йоги. Сиреневый.

– О, Рей, привет, – говорит он невероятно непринуждённым тоном.

– Привет, Бен.

Он удерживает коврик под мышкой.

– Идёшь на йогу?

– О, да! – восклицает он с удивлением, будто хочет, чтобы Рей подумала, что он совсем позабыл о коврике. – Я недавно занимаюсь, но действительно считаю, что это помогает оставаться в тонусе. В гармонии? Да.

– Это здорово, Бен. Рада, что тебе нравится.

Он перекладывает коврик из одной руки в другую. Тот еле отлипает от его кожи, будто Бен весь вспотел.

– Нравится йога? – спрашивает он.

– Никогда не занималась, – признаётся Рей. – Не уверена, что мне хватит терпения.

– Ты… _в смысле?_ – степень его шока никак не вяжется с таким малозначимым откровением. – Никогда не занималась йогой?

– Неа, – беззаботно отвечает она.

– Ох… хм-м, – Бен стоит и думает с минуту. Молчание затягивается, и Рей думает, о чём бы им ещё поговорить, когда вдруг он сам продолжает: – Ты когда-нибудь была в Огайо?

– Нет, – отвечает она. – Не сказала бы, – хотя теперь, когда Бен упомянул это, ей кажется, что идея поехать в Огайо звучит подозрительно знакомо… и это как-то связано с йогой? И, может, щенками?

Когда приходит осознание, у Рей перехватывает дыхание. _«Анкета!»_

Она таращится на него, приоткрыв рот, когда всё встаёт на свои места. Улыбка. Цитата Сунь-цзы. Коробка с салфетками. Щенки. «Геноцид – это плохо». _Коврик для йоги._

– Бен, ты, случайно, не читал мою анкету для повышения мотивации персонала?

Похоже, ему даже в голову не приходит врать. Он краснеет и кивает.

– Погоди, – Рей пытается вспомнить. – Там же ещё один вопрос был?

– Ну…

– БЕН. Ты же не собираешься предлагать мне свою _машину,_ правда?

– Нет! – торопливо отвечает он. – Но мой дядя – дилер, и я много знаю о машинах, поэтому, если ищешь надёжную, я мог бы помочь… – он замолкает.

– Бен, я буквально все ответы с потолка взяла. Анкета была встроена как обязательный шаг для входа в систему и заполнения табеля учёта рабочего времени, и все поля были обязательны для заполнения. Я очень люблю эту работу, но не настолько, чтобы заниматься подобным бесплатно. Я всё сочинила.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

– Ох…

Рей кажется, что ей нужно проиграть в голове каждую минуту последнего месяца – с тех пор, как она прошла опрос, чтобы понять его.

– Ты видел мои ответы? И прочёл книгу, которую я якобы прочла?

– Ага…

– И ты смотрел «Покахонтас 2»?

– Посмотрел, и Рей, это кошмарный мультик, но я думал, что твой любимый, поэтому…

– Ага, он признан худшим анимированным сиквелом всех времён, я ответила так в анкете шутки ради.

– Прости, – отвечает Бен. – У меня с этим плохо.

– С чем?

– С пониманием шуток. Думаю, я всё слишком серьёзно воспринимаю.

Она делает паузу и задумывается.

– Ты принёс мне салфетки, потому что думал, что я много плачу. Ты улыбался, потому что думал, что моя жизненная цель – делать людей счастливыми. Ты думал, что я… пинаю щенков?

– Нет, – спешит ответить он. – Я знал, что это преувеличение. Но подумал, что ты, может, по какой-то причине не любишь собак.

– Значит, ты попросил По замолчать ради меня.

– Теперь я чувствую себя глупо, Рей, я не…

– Не надо, – она тут же перебивает его. – Не нужно чувствовать себя глупо. Бен, ты… ты купил коврик для йоги.

– Вообще, это было проще простого, но найти фитнес-центр неподалёку…

– Подожди. Ты и впрямь начал _заниматься_ йогой? – где-то в её груди пояляется некий тёплый свет, медленно растекающийся по всему телу. – Ты… ты делал всё это ради меня?

Вопрос явно озадачил Бена.

– Да, конечно, – звук его голоса накрывает, Рей слышит его словно эхом. – Я хотел узнать тебя получше. Поэтому конечно, я делал и говорил всё, что думал, нравится тебе.

Она медленно встаёт и делает шаг к нему.

– Спроси меня о чём-нибудь.

– В смысле?

Рей делает ещё один шаг.

– Можешь задать мне любой вопрос, и я отвечу честно.

– Ох! – Бен думает, нахмурив брови. – Я не знаю.

Ещё шаг.

– Давай, Бен, – мягко подталкивает она. – Что ты хотел бы спросить?

Он сжимает коврик для йоги, словно огромный мячик-антистресс.

– Я не знаю, – повторяет он.

Рей приближается ещё на шаг и уже наверняка может сосчитать оставшиеся между ними сантиметры.

– Нет, знаешь.

Бен глубоко вздыхает.

– Я тебе нравлюсь, хоть немного? – он слово каменеет в ожидании её ответа.

Она смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается.

– Ты мне нравишься больше, чем «немного».

Всё невероятное напряжение покидает его плечи. Коврик для йоги спасён от смерти.

– Ладно, – он улыбается. – Это хорошо. Ладно.

– Ты не хочешь задать мне ещё один вопрос? – ласково спрашивает Рей.

Он сглатывает.

– Да.

– Спроси.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Рей улыбается:

– Это не вопрос.

– Ой, прости, ты…

Она не даёт Бену договорить, накрыв его губы своими. Руки Рей обвивают крепкие плечи, коврик для йоги падает ей на ногу, когда ладони Бена ложатся на её спину. Рей приклеивается к нему полностью, и всё равно не может подобраться достаточно близко. Его прикосновение – это её всё, и тепло его мощного тела, и как он целуется: неумело, но с энтузиазмом, словно никогда, никогда не оторвётся от её губ. Это – её всё и ещё немного большее.

Когда Рей наконец отступает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он тут же тянется к ней, словно позабыл о необходимости дышать. Или, может, сейчас она нужна ему больше кислорода. Бен отступает и дарит ей улыбку, которую она хотела. Которую она _всегда_ хотела, понимает Рей.

 _Дорогая сердцу._ Эти слова уже давно не приходили ей на ум. Никто не заставлял её чувствовать себя так, как он сейчас, осторожно держа её в своих объятиях, словно она – нечто ценное.

– Могу я задать вопрос _тебе?_ – шепчет она.

– Конечно, – улыбается Бен.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя ещё раз.

– Это не вопр… А! – спустя секунду он понимает.

И она прямо перед ним, в ожидании.


End file.
